The Drabbles of a Half Doctor
by OncomingBadWolf
Summary: --Spoilers for Journeys End-- Some one-shots based on our favourite half Doctor and Rose. No monsters, just their lives; fun, drama, and romance.
1. Baby Practise

**Spoilers for series finale.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Summary: A LOAD of one-shots for fun based on our favourite half Timelord.**

**Pairings: A little 10/Rose in a ** _**you know** _ ** kinda way**

...

Tony cried… and cried and cried and cried. Does that baby ever shut up? The Doctor put a finger in his ear with a frown. "Rose?" he yelled from the computer. He turned to her as she entered the room.

"What?!" she was holding Tony on her hip, giving the Doctor a look that would probably kill Tony if she tilted her head and threw it at the small baby.

"Um… just…" he pointed to Tony, but the words seemed to deflate on the end of his tongue.

"You wanna a go?!" asked Rose, still giving him a deadly look.

"Uh, actually I was…" he pointed uselessly at the computer screen in desperation, but again the power of speech left him as he looked into Rose's penetrating stare.

"Here then!" Rose placed the screaming child on the Doctor's lap. She raised an eyebrow at the Doctor with a cocky smile before turning to leave. She turned back to him at the door, "Give you practice, won't it?"

The Doctor frowned as she left. "Practise?" he repeated lamely.

His eyes went wide. "Practise?!" Tony screamed some more and kicked the computer in his fury, deleting the Doctor's work. The Doctor looked from the baby to the computer screen. "PRACTISE?!"


	2. The Most Beautiful Woman

**AN** **: Okay, you should know these one shots basically show the life – or snippets of life – from Rose/10.5. They're small – usually. And not all are funny… some are romance, others sci-fi, some angst. Whatever. Oh, and by the way, I know people are out f character in this one – it's dreadful I know, I know.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance!**

…

The Doctor was looking wistfully out of the window when he was suddenly blinded as two soft hands covered eyes. "Guess who," said a voice in his ear.

He grinned, "Hmm, Princess Willis of Wanahan?"

Someone brought her hands down round the Doctor's neck and spun him round so they were facing each other, "No. Who's that?" Rose asked, running her hands through his hair.

"Oh, apparently she's the most beautiful woman in all of creation, never met her, but I'm guessing she looked almost the same as you - only uglier." He grinned, with his eyebrow cocked.

Rose pushed a kiss on his lips with such fervour he was knocked back slightly. He kissed her back and hugged her tight. He could stay like that forever. Kissing her in an embrace. Forever.

…

**AN** **: Booya! Told ya it was short! **


	3. No, no, no way

**AN: Inspired by the Doctor's hate of cats stated in Fear Her.**

**I own bugger all.**

…

"Rose!" cried Jackie from the doorstep.

Rose sighed overdramatically and walked to the door where her mother was staring at something outside. "What?" Jackie nodded her head to their car where the Doctor was fixing the engine, his brow furred in concentration and his face covered in oil. "What?" shrugged Rose. Apart from thinking he looked too cute for words with that facial expression she could see nothing wrong. "He said he'd fix it."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "No. _That!_ " she pointed to a large, white, fluffy cat which was winding it's way in and out of the Doctor's legs, only to be nudges away every two seconds.

Rose laughed at the Doctor's struggling efforts to keep the cat away, "Yeah, he doesn't much like cats." She grinned and walked over to the Doctor, who was now beginning to loose interest in the car and was staring at the cat like it was a particularly bad smell. "Trouble?" she asked innocently.

"Oh no," he insisted quickly. "Just a few loose wires here and there, maybe a new battery… I'll have it ready in no time."

Rose grinned, "I wasn't talking about the car." She nodded to the fluffy moggy by his feet.

"Oh… right…. yeah…" he muttered, giving the cat a disgusted look.

Rose bent down and picked the cat up before cooing at it, "Aw, aren't you a gorgeous boy, eh?" She looked back up at the Doctor who was scowling at Rose. "What?" she said. "Not jealous of a _cat_ are you Doctor?" She grinned slyly.

"No, no, no, no," he said, shaking his head, still staring at the cat.

"Oh good," said Rose. "Looks like a stray." She grinned and lifted an eyebrow up at the Doctor.

He knew what she was getting at immediately. "Oh no," he shook his head furiously. "Never, never. No. Absolutely not!"

…

'_Meow… meow… meow_ .'

"Yes, okay, okay." He slammed down the cat food in front of Jingle in annoyance. "You may have won this round… but Rose is going to get bored of you at some point." Jingle stared innocently up at the Doctor. "You'll see," he assured the cat. With that he left the Jingle in the kitchen with his food.

….

**Reviewers get free _galaxy_ bars.**


	4. Wrong guess

**Disclaimer: I asked my mum, but she says no... always disapointed when I ask her something.**

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance; drabble; fluff.**

--

She had been acting very odd lately. And it was seriously beginning to freak him out; jumping every time he entered the room; biting her lip more often; her mouth opening as if to tell him something, before locking shut immediately after and looking stricken.

Enough was enough. If she didn't tell him what the hell was the matter soon he was in danger of shaking it out of her, before shaking himself for being so worried.

He confronted her as she washed her face in the bathroom. She dried her face with a towel and paused before turning around to face him when he asked. "Uhm…"

"Come on, you can tell me," he said gently.

Thoughts whizzed his head like cars on a motorway. Someone was sick. _Really_ sick. Oh, God, _she_ was sick. _Really_ sick. He guessed she had some terrible disease. Cancer, it must be! Oh, God she was dying! What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't loose her!

"Uhm…" she began.

There it was again. What kind of hospital care was she getting? He'd have to make sure it was the best. Oh no, the chemo… it was going to make her so miserable. He couldn't bare that.

"It's uhm… it's me, I…. I mean; we're going to…" she stuttered.

Oh, here it comes… it's like his worst nightmare had come to haunt him in the living. She was sick.

"I'm pregnant."

His stomach dropped. What was that? She was staring at him, slight smile – clearly unsure what to expect from him.

His face fell into an indescribable grin. Relief washed him over. Relief and joy. Not sick, the very opposite. "Really?"

She nodded and he hugged her. For the first time in his life, his guess had been wrong, and he had never been happier.


	5. Fights and Guilt

**Disclaimer: No, not yet! I'm working on it!**

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance; Drama. **

**Chapter Summary: Yeah, I'm adding a teaser for the little bits of writing that come with the disclaimer now. Basically, this involves their first fight. That's right, it's not all babies and smiles! –Gasps– **

**--**

"Whatcha doin'?" Rose laid her hand innocently under her chin, staring over the table at him.

His tongue peeked out of his mouth for a second as he frowned at the materials on the table. "Trying to -" his hand slipped as he tried to screw a particular tricky part of metal together. "- make this – ah! –" He threw down the screwdriver in exasperation and cursed under his breath.

"Hope you don't plan on kissing me with that mouth," said Rose, with her eyebrows raised.

He glanced at her. "Sorry," he mumbled, not smiling. "But this stupid thing won't work!" he fell back in his chair and looked at the different bits of metal and tubing in front of him with deep annoyance. He stared at them, as if hoping that would make them suddenly fly up and fit together perfectly.

"A sonic screwdriver, right?" she asked. He nodded numbly. She watched him stare at the metal bits. "Can I help?"

"Of course not," he said, a bit to quickly. "You don't know how it works, do you?" he said, harsh without realising it.

"Oh no, sorry. I guess not…"

"No," he said firmly, grabbing one of the bits of metal without looking up at her. "I can do it."

"I'm only trying to help," said Rose, frowning at him. "You don't have to do everything by yourself anymore, you know. You're not alone."

"Well, maybe it'd be better if I was, at the moment! Can't you see I'm – doing this!" he said loudly, looking up at her angrily, and flapping his hands about at the table.

Rose's face fell, hurt. "Right, sorry," she mumbled sadly. She stood up. "If you want to be alone, then."

She left the room, and the Doctor fell back feeling incredibly guilty. That hadn't gone well. He hadn't meant to say any of that. Leaving the bits of screwdriver-that-won't-work on the table he wet to find her.

"Rose?" he addressed. She was in the sitting room, staring at a blank TV with her arms around her knees, her eyes wide and 'not crying'. He could hardly blame her. She was pregnant, probably hormone crazed and he had just yelled at her, for no reason. He went over and sat down next to her. "Sorry."

She glanced at him, but said nothing.

"I didn't… I mean, I shouldn't have… I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him, and he stared back, his eyes like a pleading puppy's begging forgiveness.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, still looking up at his face. "It's okay. I know." She smiled, "More hormones than me, you have... We'll be okay."

He smiled back and held her hand in his right, and rubbed her stomach with his left. "We'll be fine."

--

**AN: Yep. Was there a point to that, you ask? No, is the answer. And is that good? You tell me. Simply press that little purple button. Their first fight. How scary. How domestic.**


	6. Fixed!

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, not, zilch, naught, nothing, bugger all. **

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General; Humour. **

**Chapter Summary: The sonic screwdriver is fixed!!**

--

"Ah ha!" the Doctor cried all of a sudden. His face cascaded a huge grin and he looked down at the screwdriver in triumph. "Rose! Rose, look I did it!" He yelled through the door.

Rose walked in a few seconds later, carrying baby Tony in her arms. "What?"

"Look!" he said, grinning. He showed her his sonic screwdriver.

"It's red," commented Rose in surprise. Indeed, the screwdriver was a blood red colour instead of its usual electric blue.

"I know," he said, seemingly a little disappointed. "I couldn't find any blue, but still… red will do... but look!" He stood up and went to close and lock the door. "I'm certain it'll work this time," he said surely.

After locking the door securely, and with Rose and Tony just a few steps behind him, he pointed the screwdriver at the closed door and clicked.

_**BANG!** _

With an ear-splitting crash the door fell back off it's hinges and exploded against the back wall. The Doctor stared, stock still, at the mess in front of him. Behind Tony began to cry.

Rose shook her head, "Mum's gonna kill you."


	7. Gone domestic?

**Disclaimer: No, not today… **

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General; Humour. **

**Chapter Summary: The Doctor's gone domestic!! Aghh!**

--

Jackie sighed in relief as she walked into the Doctor's study and found him there, scrawling away at some notes. "There you are," she said. "Rose and Pete have gone out so you can help me downstairs."

The Doctor looked up and stared at her like she had just grown two heads. "You want what?"

"The washing up… and the hovering wants doing… I think Tony's nappy wants changing as well."

"You want me to…?" the Doctor looked quite alarmed.

"Yes, you! You've got two hands haven't you," said Jackie sternly, with hands on hips.

"Yes, but –"

"Don't you go thinking just because you're part alien you can get with not doing the cleaning."

"But… but you – we – are rich!" the Doctor insisted. "What about the maids!"

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm letting a bunch of children do my housework. Anyway, what am I supposed to do while they clean the house? No, no maids here, I do the housework, and _you're_ helping," Jackie insisted.

--

_Clump, chrkk chrrrk, clump, clump_ .

The Doctor frowned at the very odd noise coming from the vacuum cleaner. He could not believe he was there, a hover in hand, cleaning the living room carpet. It was quite disturbing and after ten minutes of sucking up bits from the floor he had come to the conclusion that hovers **did not** agree with him. At all.

_Clump, chrkk chrrrk, clump, clump_ .

The mechanism seemed to be having a bit of trouble, not to mention the wires were tangling round his legs like no tomorrow. He moved to his left and suddenly felt a pull as the wire tripped him. He grabbed to the shelf, knocking off several photographs and ornaments, before falling to the floor, the vacuum landing immediately on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jackie yelled from the doorway.

The Doctor groaned. "What's it look like? I'm hovering," his muffled voice came from under the _Dyson_ .

Jackie sighed; she had no choice but to admit, the doctor was simply no good at domestics.

--

**AN: I reckon this wasn't that good really, but I was bored, and writing, when suddenly my mind chose this moment to get a writers block. Anyway – review!**


	8. Sweets

**Disclaimer: Nope, just borrowing… **

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance. **

**Chapter Summary: The Doctor eats some sweeties… and it leaves pleasant consequences for Rose. **

**--**

"What's these?" the Doctor peered down into the various boxes curiously.

"Pick n mix," replied Rose vaguely, as looked at the magazines. "Sweets."

He picked one up and put it into his mouth; sweet, he thought to himself… and nice.

"I hope you're paying for that," said the grumpy shopkeeper, with a scowl.

"Oh absolutely," said the Doctor. He took a paper bag and began putting in various sweets, from coca bottles to marshmallows, filing it to the top. "Come on Rose," he said when he was done.

Rose walked over to join him at the counter with a _heat_ magazine. She looked at the sweets. "You gonna eat all them?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

"Course," he insisted. They bought the items and left the shop. The doctor dug in immediately. "Want one?" he offered a marshmallow, which she declined, so he shrugged and went on eating.

By the time they were almost back home, Rose realised the paper bag was now empty. She looked at the Doctor, who threw the bag in a nearby letter bin and looked back and forth, almost expectantly. "Look Rose," he said suddenly, pointing to the sky. "Full moon! Wolfs out!" he grinned and hopped in front of her. "You know, this isn't bad, this life," he said with a grin. "This is it, the one life I thought I'd never have, laid on a plate a wrapped up with a bow!" He grinned at her and began jogging on in front.

"Wait up!" yelled Rose.

He skidded to a halt, causing her to bump into him, but he hardly noticed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, large grin in place, and span around in the street with her, dancing and laughing. Rose followed on, her hand still linked with his, rather bemused.

"Are you high?" she asked, as he chatted on about nothing.

"No," he insisted. "I'm right here." Then a frown. "What do you mean by high?"

Rose looked at the sugar on the corner of his lips. Of course, she would have to be dating a half timelord who went hyperactive at the first sign of sweeties. She grinned at him, and put her finger to the corner of his mouth, wiping away the sugar.

He grinned cheekily and raised an eyebrow suggestively, suddenly grabbing her by the waist and sweeping her off of her feet. "Hey!" she giggled.

He picked her into his arms and planted a furious kiss against her lips. Holding her close. Kissing her deep. Holding her stomach where their child was growing. Their lips parted but still lay open, centre meters from each other. He pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting. Smile no longer, just passion, and love, and happiness.

"I think," he breathed gently. "Our bedroom is waiting."

She lent him a gentle smile. No more needed saying.

They didn't leave their room until late the next morning. Rose paraded a smile on her lips all through the day, thinking that her Doctor was definitely getting more sweets in future.

--

**AN: Uh… - cough- …yeah… reviews? Please? **

**Oh, and I know I already put up two of these today… but I'm having fun with this fic!**


	9. Missing Things

**Disclaimer: No I don't! -** _**Storms off in a huff** _ **- **

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Chapter Summary: Rose and the Doctor talk about that man who brought them together…**

**--**

Rose stared out of their bedroom window; her head slumped on her shoulder. He watched from the bed, book open in front of him but not looking at it. She had a faraway look in her eye.

Quite suddenly, out of nowhere, she asked, "Do you think he's okay?"

The Doctor stared at her. He knew whom she meant, but that didn't mean he was very comfortable talking about it. "I'm sure he's fine," the Doctor told her flatly.

"But…" She stared up at the stars. It was late. "What if he's… what if he's not?"

"He is. I always was, so he was always will be."

Rose looked round at him, watching as he stared down at the book in his hands, though his eyes didn't move across the page. "But you don't know."

The Doctor sighed and looked up at her, meeting her gaze. "He is though. He'll… he'll go on. I always did, and he always will."

Rose nodded numbly and looked back at the stars, even though she knew he wasn't up there… he was in a whole other place. Then again, looking back to the bed, he was also just a few meters away.

The Doctor was watching her. He closed his book, took off his new glasses, and put them on the side. "Come here."

She wondered away from the windowsill and climbed into bed next to her boyfriend. Snuggling in the covers next to him, she rested her head against his chest, hearing the single beat of his heart.

"I'm sorry," she said into his chest.

He looked at her. "Why?"

She peered up at him, eyes slightly wet. "Sometimes… I miss him… and the TARDIS… and things… he had – you had."

The Doctor stared at her, and nodded. He pulled her closer into the hug. "I know… I miss things too."

They held each other. They could miss things together, and they would be okay.

--

**AN: Yeah, slightly different from the others. But my writing usually ends up reflecting my mood… so; it'll be like that. **


	10. What's his name again?

**Disclaimer: Uh… no, sorry. **

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General; Romance. **

**Chapter Summary: So what's his real name? …wow, bit longer than usual.**

--

"What're you calling yourself then?" asked Jackie one evening as her, the Doctor and Pete looked on at the TV.

The Doctor looked up, realising she was talking to him. "Sorry?"

"Well, you can't call yourself 'the Doctor' for the rest of your life, can you?" said Jackie, her arms folded.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked, with a frown.

"Well, who do you know called 'the Doctor'?" said Jackie.

"She's got a point," Pete put in. "You need a name… what do you want your baby's birth certificate to say? It can't say the father's 'the Doctor', they'd never accept it."

"How about Paul?" asked Jackie thoughtfully. "I always like Paul."

"Or Phillip," said Pete.

"Nah, not Phillip," Jackie said. "I knew a Phillip, 'orrible man. How about George? Or you could just use John, Rose said you used that a lot."

"No," cried the Doctor, suddenly overwhelmed by this sudden need Pete and Jackie had to change his name. "I'm fine, really. Just leave my name alone."

"Touchy," tutted Jackie. "Well, what's your real name then? I'm sure your mother didn't call you 'Doctor' when you born."

"No, it's – it's –" he waved his hand away dismissively. "It doesn't translate… too long, no one would understand it."

"Well, you've got to get a name from somewhere. What about when you get married? The vicar will want to know your full name," said Jackie.

"Married?" repeated the Doctor.

"Well, yes. She's waiting for it isn't she?"

"Pardon?"

"For you to ask her!" Jackie rolled her eyes. "I mean, a baby on the way…"

The Doctor sighed and stood up. "I think I'll go to bed."

Jackie shook her head. "Typical man. Walking away from what needs doing."

The Doctor ignored her, making his way out of the room and upstairs to his and Rose's room. She was sat up in bed, reading her magazine. She smiled at him when he walked in.

"Your mother's a handful," he muttered as he stripped off down to his boxers.

"Thought you knew that," said Rose, tongue peeking between her teeth as she grinned at him.

"Oh, I did," he assured her. He climbed into bed next to her, lying down and facing her. "They were on about my name."

"Oh yeah?" Rose put down her magazine and laid next to him, head on pillow, faces inches from his.

"Yeah… saying it needs changing," the Doctor muttered in disbelief.

"What about your real name? What is it?"

"Oh… well, a Timelord can only say it…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?" she pushed. He just smiled but didn't answer. "Well," said Rose. "You're not a full time lord. Your half an' half." She grinned at him, "So…?"

He stared at her for a moment. He nodded and a smile escaped him. Gently, he leant down towards her ear and whispered something into it, then drew back, smile in place.

Rose stared, and then grinned. "Wow."

"But… other people can't –" he began.

"I know," she said quickly. She put her hand through his hair and planted a kiss on his lips. "It's 'k. Know matter what you're called, to me… you'll always be my Doctor."

--

**AN: Well? Hate it? Love it? Want to shred it to pieces? This was just a small pay back on River Song… 'cause I think the human-Doctor would tell Rose his name, so she'd know too! Obviously I don't know the actual so sorry for those who actually expecting a name.**


	11. Ignoring the Onlookers

**Disclaimer: Hmph, I don't even own this computer (don't worry, it's my dad's – I didn't nick it or anything.)**

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General; Romance - apparently.**

**Chapter Summary: The Doctor and Rose go clothes shopping.**

--

"Are you done yet?!" Rose called through the door.

"This is the last time I go shopping with you!" he called back annoyed, totally ignoring the question.

"Come on, I haven't got all day," Rose insisted.

"I think I'll stay in here thanks!" came the Doctor's called reply.

"Look, it can't be that bad!" said Rose. She leaned against the wall, watching the changing room door and waiting for him to appear.

"I don't think these jeans go, I look like a..." He stopped, his voice tailing off as if he was thinking of exactly what he might look like.

"A what?"

"A… human!" he spat.

"You are!" said Rose annoyed. "Near enough anyway."

Nearby a woman frowned oddly at Rose, her nose wrinkled up at her in mild wonder. Rose smiled falsely, and the woman scarped. She didn't really care; it was fairly common now that her and the Doctor's random conversations would earn odd glances from onlookers. They were just nosey idiots anyway.

"Why do I have to buy new clothes anyway?" the Doctor's muffled question came.

"Because you can't go borrowing Pete's stuff forever!" insisted Rose. She sighed. "Look, are you coming out of there, or am I gonna have to use the sonic screwdriver?" she asked, coming up to the changing room door. "I have your coat, you know." She grabbed the coat he had flung over the door and brought out a scarlet red screwdriver from its pocket. "I'll open it… although if it blows the door off again you can explain it to security."

"Alright! Alright, I'm coming!" he yelled back.

He stepped out of the changing room in a light blue short-sleeved shirt and dark jeans.

Rose smiled, "Well, what's wrong with that?"

"It's so…." He frowned, slightly disgusted. "Human! And these jeans are uncomfortable."

Rose rolled eyes, "Well, get used to it, 'coz whether you like it or not, you are human – or half human anyway."

An old man, looking at the slippers nearby frowned at Rose and the Doctor as if they had just announced they were vampires. As per usual, they ignored the stare.

"Anyway," Rose grinned slyly. "I think it looks sexy."

At that, the doctor couldn't help returning her grin. "Really?"

Rose walked up to him and ran her fingers up and down the chest of his shirt. "Oh yeah."

He gave her a cheeky wink and brought his head closer to hers, cupping her cheek with his hand and pushing a gentle kiss to her lips. She returned it enthusiastically, deepening into the kiss, her hand running wild through his thick hair, and both of them now totally lost sight of where they were.

Behind them a tight-lipped woman tutted. They didn't even have to ignore her this time; she went totally unnoticed.

--

**AN: Um, I really didn't mean for it to come out as fluff at the end there… that just sort of… happened. Ah, well. You might like it, yeah? Review? Please?**


	12. Comfort in the Night

**Disclaimer: No, and probably a good thing too… I would have had to force Billie to stay forever. **

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Chapter Summary: The Doctor's having bad dreams… **

**Oh, my god, have you lot seen the amount of 10.5Rose stuff out there… there's LOADS! Not that I can blame them… I prefer 10Rose, but these two are just too cute. Anyway, I'm rambling in a chapter summary… that's not allowed! On we go!! **

**Oh yeah, and thank you EVERYONE for the reviews!! You people rock!!**

**--**

Rose's eyes pricked open and as she lay there, she wondered what had woken her from her slumber. Her answer came immediately. The Doctor laid next to her was moaning softly in his sleep, small beads of sweat were balancing on his forehead and his eyes fluttered rapidly behind his eyelids. His features were furred in distress. He was having a nightmare.

"Doctor," Rose whispered gently.

She heard him speak her name softly, and his lip quivered, but he didn't wake. Rose leaned closer to him. The shadows danced around his face in the loom, and a frown covered his features. He gave another loud moan and his body twitched to the side. Rose put a hand to his head and stroked his hair, making her thumb do circles over his forehead.

She took a breath and brought her face closer to his so their cheeks were touching. Moving her lips to the side, she kissed his jaw line gently and brought her body closer to him. While one hand continued to trace circles through his hair, she brought the other around his body. He was shaking slightly, but it seemed to ease with her hugging him tight.

"It's okay Doctor," she said gently, and quietly, into his ear. "I'm here."

His face relaxed under the influence of her voice. "Rose?" It was a moan that needed reassurance, showing that, even though he was still sleeping, he still needed her.

"I'm here," she whispered into his ear. Her hand hooked into his and she squeezed it tightly. "And I always will be."

**--**

**AN: Short… but sweet, right? Um, I hope so. Review again?**


	13. Necessary Secrets

**Disclaimer: Yeah, like a mad, sixteen year old shipper-fan-girl such as myself is gonna own a successful TV programme like Doctor Who. Phhtt. **

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General **

**Chapter Summary: The Doctor's keeping secrets… **

**It's been a few days, hasn't it? Sorry… I went to see 'The Lion King' in London (at the theatre, not the cartoon) it was dead good!! I went for my birthday (which was yesterday) And I was staying at a relatives… I almost didn't survive though… needed to write. What the hell am I gonna do when we go on holiday for a week next week?! **

**Anyway his stuff's too short… damn. Oh well.**

--

He seemed to be staring intensely at the sheet in front of him. His eyes were staring at the pages of some sort of notes; he eyes moving across the page at rapid speed. His face was rested in the palm of his hand as he leaned his elbow on the table. He seemed drained, his glasses were tottered slightly, slipping off his nose without him seeming to realise, but he read on, slight frown tugging his features.

Rose watched from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and biting her lip a little. She walked toward him, and leant against the table. "Alright?" she asked casually.

He didn't look up. "Hmm," he nodded vaguely.

"Sure?" she persisted.

He looked up, as if he had only just noticed she was there. "I'm always alright." He gave a brief smile and looked back down the notes he was reading, tugged on his ear subconsciously.

She sat in the chair next to him, and glanced down at the papers on the table, however she didn't get the chance to see anything, as suddenly the Doctor stood up and snatched up the paper from the table. "I need to phone work," he mumbled an excuse, before he was out of the door.

Rose stared after him. She shook her head, beginning to wonder what the hell was on that paper that was so important for her not to see…

--

The Doctor stared hard at the paper, then sighed and fell back against the sofa. The TV blared to itself out of the corner of his eye. Then the door opened and he shoved the paper quickly into his pocket, expecting Rose. But it was just Pete. He relaxed, relieved, though only slightly. The relief was apparently shown on his features though as Pete frowned at him. "What's that?" he nodded to the Doctor's pocket where his papers were.

"Nothing," the Doctor shrugged.

Pete eyed him suspiciously for a moment but said nothing. "Well, tea's ready anyway."

"Okay," the Doctor stood up and was about to head for the door when Pete held up a hand to stop him. The Doctor frowned, "What?"

"Rose is worried about you," Pete told him, his arms crossing across his chest.

"No need. I'm fine," the Doctor said.

"You've been very quiet," Pete the commented.

The Doctor shrugged, but said nothing.

"We're only looking out for you, you know?" Pete added.

"I know."

"Okay," Pete sighed. "Well, as long as you're alright."

The Doctor let out a laugh, "I'm fine, really."

Pete frowned ever so slightly, but apparently found nothing else to say and headed out the room, for tea.

The Doctor watched him go before taking out the paper from his pocket. He smiled at it warmly. The title read '_Willias Jewellers'_ and going down the page was a long list of different cut rings available. He looked at the third one down, and nodded. Large stone, and beautiful, just like her. Yes, he decided, that was the one.

He beamed as he thought of it fitting onto Rose's finger. No more necessary secrets, which had to be kept, soon. In fact, if all goes well, he thought with a grin, they might soon be vowing to never keep secrets ever again, with witnesses, and with Rose all in white.

**--**

**AN: Any point to that? I don't know… it's just to give the impression that things are going somewhere I guess… The more reviews, the faster the updates. Hehehahaha –cough- okay?**


	14. Mugged part 1

**Disclaimer: Not yet… but soon, my pretties, SOON!! Mwahahaha! **

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Drama **

**Chapter Summary: Rose has an unfortunate event put on her, but can't find it in her to tell anyone.**

**Okay, this part one of a two parter. But I should tell you its not the, uh, proposal you heard about in the other chappy. That isn't for a few chapters… **

**(Re-entered with two chapters merged, coz there seemed no point of _four_ chapters rambling about it. So now this bit's a two parter.)**

**--**

Rose walked down the narrow street, humming tunelessly to herself as she swung her bag back and forth beside her. It was a bright, sunny Friday, and she was on her way home from Torchwood, looking forward to spending the weekend with her boyfriend. The street was almost deserted except for herself and a man a little younger than herself walking some meters behind her.

She smiled as she thought of the rather nice day she'd had. The doctor had left a little earlier than usual, but other than that she had completed everything that needed doing and was looking forward to the warm weekend that would be spent with the Doctor… they were going away together to a hotel in Florida. It was going to be brilliant, and all paid for curtsey of Torchwood, as a little thank you for everything.

She couldn't wait… just him, and her. Who knows… they might even leave the bedroom. She grinned at that thought and continued to hum happily. She was so consumed in her own thoughts she didn't notice the lad behind her was closer to her that before until his hand touched her back. She felt a shiver run down her as she turned and met his gaze. His eyes were a dark grey, though the hood of his coat that he had on despite the warm weather mostly covered his features.

She was about to quicken her pace when, without warning, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Hey!" she cried out.

"Give me your bag!" he ordered, his grip tightening.

"You must be joking!" she yelled, struggling away from him. He was getting angry but she didn't care; she had seen werewolf's, and the devil, ghosts and slitheen; there was no way she was giving in to an out-of-control chav, looking for some spare change.

Then he got out the knife.

"Give me it _now_ !" he screamed, grabbing the bag and pulling at it so she would let go. The knife in his hand went threateningly to her throat and she stumbled backwards, letting the bag go in the process.

The rogue took his chance and ran off with the handbag, though not before pushing Rose to the floor.

Rose winced as she felt a sudden pain in her right hand as it hit the ground and turned to see it had landed hard right on some broken glass. She looked up and watched as the man ran up the road and turned the corner out of sight. She swallowed, feeling something grow in the back of throat, whist also feeling slightly numb. Had she just been mugged?

She managed to stand to her feet. Spots of blood dotted the concrete ground and she saw it was from her bleeding hand. She held it in her left hand, but winced as the pain throbbed harder at her touch. Breathing heavily, Rose stood in the deserted street. Tears pricked her eyes, and guilt washed over, as her eyes grew wetter; of all the time and space she had seen, and she was crying, defeated by an angry thief.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and headed home. Not much were in the bag… just her phone, some bits and pieces, and about twenty quid. No point telling anyone what an idiot she was for letting a thief take off with her things and make her cry. No, she decided, she wouldn't tell the Doctor. It would be fine. She was okay…

--

Rose went over to the kitchen sink as soon as she was back home, running her bloody hand under the tap. She winced as the freezing liquid hit the wound, stinging her skin. As she stared through the running water at the cut she noticed how it now didn't look as bad as felt. It had melted to a narrow red line across her palm, from the bottom of her forefinger to the start of her wrist. Not so bad, she decided.

Just then she heard footsteps down the hallway, and to her dismay the Doctor appeared in the doorway. "Hello," he chirped. "Didn't hear you come in." He walked toward her, intending to give her a loving hug, only to stop when he saw her hand under the tap. "What's that?" His voice was heavy with concern, as he waltzed forward to look at the cut on her hand.

"Oh." Rose looked up at the Doctor as he took her hand from under the tap. "Nothin', I just…" she hesitated and watched him as he frowned at her hand. Should she tell him? It was stupid, but she almost felt embarrassed; Rose Tyler, defender of the earth, defeated by a little boy hiding behind a blade. Rose looked away. "…I tripped," she finished lamely.

"Tripped?" he repeated questioningly, as he held her hand.

"Yeah," she muttered, her eyes looking anywhere but his face. She had never realised how difficult lying to the Doctor was. But then, she'd never had to lie to him before. This was stupid; he was the Doctor, he loved her – had so said so – she loved him, and yet here she was lying to him like a silly child.

"Well, hold on a second, it's still bleeding, I think there's a first aid kit upstairs," the Doctor said quickly. He led her to sit at the kitchen table, before he was off in search of the first aid kit. Rose placed her hand on the table as he left. He was right; it was still bleeding, her hand was getting quickly covered in the sticky red stuff again.

The Doctor returned less than thirty seconds later with a heavy first aid box in his hands. He placed it on the table and sat beside her, opening it up and taking out bandages. He took her hand and cleaned the wound before placing bandage over it, blood seeped through immediately, but then he wrapped it around tightly, locking up the gash. Rose watched him all the while he did this. His face was deep in concentration, as well as etched with concern.

He leaned back when done, shooting Rose a grin. "You are clumsy, aren't you? What did you do, just fall right onto some glass?"

She looked down at the table. "Yeah, something like that."

He grinned, "Anywho, are you all packed and ready. Leaving in a few hours aren't we."

At first Rose simply stared at him in confusion. Then epiphany hit when she remembered; …Florida… romantic getaway… him and her… this weekend. "Oh! Yeah, uh… yeah, just about," she said, smiling a smile that couldn't quite reach her eyes as she tried and failed to share his enthusiasm.

Needless to say, he noticed. "You okay Rose you seem a little…"

"What?" Rose looked up, startled by his suspicions.

"Distracted," he admitted.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"You sure?" He pressed his hand to her belly. "This little guy or girl doing alright?"

"Yeah, fine. We're both fine," Rose nodded solemnly. She looked up to see him staring at her and before she could quickly look away again his gaze caught hers. She found herself staring into his eyes, and the urge to tell him everything had suddenly never been so strong. "Doctor?" she began.

"Yes Rose?" he leaned closer, his gaze intense... too intense. She looked away.

"Nothing." Rose stood up. "I'm gonna get the rest of my stuff packed." And she left without another word.


	15. Mugged part 2

**Disclaimer: Afraid not... not yet, anyway. Mwahaha. **

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Drama **

**Chapter Summary: Rose has an unfortunate event put on her, but can't find it in her to tell anyone.**

**(Edited and re-entered. Sorry, wanted two chapters on this, instead of four)**

**--**

"Where are you going?"

The Doctor spun round and frowned at her. "Well, I thought we were going to Florida, or was that just something that spun into my head from my own imagination?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, if you wanna get there, we might wanna go that way. You know, _towards_ the plane." She tried to point through the airport, towards their leaving gate, but a throbbing pain in her bandaged hand stopped her. She winced.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"Yeah," she muttered, and grabbed his arm with the hand that was in no pain. "C'mon, I'll show you where we go. You'd think, after nine hundred years you'd know how to board a plane wouldn't you?"

The Doctor nodded as he was dragged through the crowds of tourists. "You'd think," he agreed mockingly. He rolled his eyes in her direction as they added themselves to a long queue. "Honestly, do you think I've never been to an airport after living for over nine hundred years?"

"Seems like it," Rose said, deciding not to put in that really he'd only been living for about three months. He probably wouldn't take it well, and actually she didn't like thinking about it either to be honest.

"Well I have Miss Tyler, and I know exactly what I'm doing. I'll show you, as soon as we reach the front of the queue..."

Rose wasn't really listening though, her eyes were scattered down to her bandaged hand, deep in thought. She hadn't told him... and the guilt was starting to eat at her. The longer she left it, the harder it got.

"Rose?"

She looked up, the sound of her name startling her. "What?"

His brow crinkled, under annoyance to the fact that she hadn't been listening to him. "I said, where's your hand luggage?"

"It's right here," said Rose, holding up an old bag with a few of her necessities in it.

The Doctor frowned, "I thought you were bringing that other bag? The new one?"

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"You may not pay attention to me when I'm talking about things unimportant Rose, but I pay attention to you when you do the same."

"Oh, well, I, uh, forgot it," Rose stumbled, peeping her head around the crowd to check the front of the queue.

The Doctor sighed, "You wolly." He rolled his eyes over dramatically, but still grinned at her, clearly excited for their trip. She gave a tiny smile back, a little half hearted. But he didn't notice, he suddenly gasped, "Oh damn it! Can you pass your phone, I forgot to tell Pete the coordinates on that alien tech he wanted me to de-code. I said I would before we left."

"Why can't you use yours?"

"I forgot it," he admitted sheepishly.

Rose looked down at the floor; she didn't have her mobile phone of course, the thief had probably sold it for twenty quid and some cigarettes by now.

"Where is it then?" the Doctor persisted.

"I don't have mine either," she admitted.

The Doctor sighed. " What are we meant to do without a phone?" He shook his head, but then Rose's face caught his eye and he frowned. She was staring at him, biting her lip. "Rose?" he said, hesitantly. "What is it?"

Rose sighed; she was going to tell him. Not now, of course, not in the middle of a queue to the leaving gate on the way to Florida. But the softness of his eyes would drive her mad if she didn't day something soon. She gave him a small smile. "On the plane," she said quietly. "I need to tell you something."

--

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" His voice wasn't pushing, but Rose could tell how curious he was.

She stared out of the plane window and swallowed before turning to look at him. She held her bandaged hand close to her chest, her eyes meeting his in a bid to make it easier to get it out. "I didn't…" she hesitated, and swallowed again.

"It's okay," the Doctor said quickly, as he brought his arm around her. "I won't be mad, whatever it is."

Rose gave a small laugh, "I think you're more likely to just be disappointed."

The Doctor held her closer. "Why would you think that?"

She looked away, down at the littered plane floor, as she spoke. "I… haven't been completely honest with you."

He frowned. "Oh?" he said softly.

She held up her injured hand, "I didn't trip up." There was a pause and she bit her lip, as the Doctor waited patiently. "I didn't wanna tell you coz its stupid, and shouldn't mater that much, and you'll think less of me," she said in a rush.

The Doctor looked shocked, "I could never think less of you."

Rose stared at the seat in front. "When I was walkin' home from work, this guy… in a hoody, jumped me, and told me to give him my bag. I didn't at first… but then he got a knife…" she stopped, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "He pushed me to the floor, and ran off with it," she said plainly.

She could feel the Doctor's eyes boring into her, but she didn't look his way until she heard him speak quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was full of some emotion he was trying to hide, and she hoped to dear god it wasn't anger at her. She looked at his eyes, and they softened at her glance.

"'Cause I thought you'd think less of me. Rose Tyler, defeated by a little boy with a sharp blade." She looked away. "'It's embarrassin'," she finally admitted, blinking her eyes furiously, as, to her horror, she found tears threatening to overflow.

"Rose," he said softly, and she turned, the power of his voice bringing her eyes to his. "I could never think any less of you." He took her injured hand in his, "You should have told me."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and brushed her cheek with his lips, "It's okay." His brow furred, "What did he look like?" The Doctor's voice was stern, and with forced calm when he thought about the thief.

"Dunno, little bigger than me," she admitted. "Couldn't really see much of his face 'cause of the hoody, I think his hair was black though. Why?" She looked up at him through hazy brown eyes.

He looked back at her, jaw tight, and eyes black but softening on her. "Let's just say the idiot is lucky there's hundreds of miles between us both," he muttered darkly.

"Doctor," Rose put her uninjured hand to his jaw line. "Don't you go scarin' bad kids for me."

He smiled gently and kissed the tip of her finger as it ran over his lips. "Rose, I'd do anything for you."

She smiled at him. "In that case don't be angry for me, eh?"

He smiled back. "Okay, as long as you promise to be honest about absolutely everything with me in future."

She brought her hand further up, through his hair. "Promise," she whispered.


	16. With You

**Disclaimer: Um, I asked Steven if I could buy it off of him for the tenner I had, but… no luck.**

**Summary: Rose/10.5 mush stuff.**

**Pairings: Duh! Rose/10.5.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Chapter Summary: The Doctor and Rose are now in Florida, but things don't exactly go to plan…**

**You were probably right… Rose wouldn't have taken out such a big deal over one idiot mugger… But ah well, sorry, it's done now, onto the next chapter in their lives.**

**Oh, and by the way, I have never been to Florida before so if anything is wrong (like they don't have elegant hotels or something) then that is my excuse. **

**Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, my muse for this chapter jumped ship. Oh, well, here's another chapter now anyway. **

**--**

They walked into the hotel, hands heavy with bags, and Rose slightly awed by how large and elegant it all was. "Wow, this beautiful!" she said to the Doctor, grabbing his arm with her spare hand and staring around the place in wonder.

"Sure looks it," he agreed. "Well, come on." He led her over to the reception desk. "Hello," he said cheerfully to the receptionist. "I believe we have a room here… reservation under Tyler."

The receptionist gave a small smile and began to type furiously for a moment, her eyes on the screen. Her brow furred, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said, her American accent thick. "There's no record of your reservation here."

The Doctor frowned, "Are you sure?"

The receptionist nodded.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sure it was under Tyler," he muttered.

"What about Smith?" Rose put in quickly to the woman behind the desk. "Is there a reservation for a John Smith?"

More typing. Her eyes flickered from the computer to Rose after a pause. She shook her head. "Sorry."

The Doctor frowned, "Are you sure? You've checked and double checked."

"Yes, I'm afraid there's no Tyler or Smith here. I can offer you a room for this weekend though?"

The Doctor grumbled his frustration, and turned to Rose. "You said your father had it all sorted?"

Rose shrugged helplessly, "He said he had."

"Hph," he muttered. He turned back to the receptionist, "Well, okay, I guess we'll take a room…" He took his wallet out and winced slightly as he noticed the little contents. "Best make it your… uh, cheapest." He avoided Rose's gaze.

The receptionist looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, but the only room available is the deluxe suit. The rate is six-hundred-and-fifty dollars."

"What? That's insane," Rose edged in with disbelief evident.

The Doctor sighed, "Right." He turned around, "Well, thanks, but I think we're better finding somewhere else."

The receptionist said nothing as they turned around and walked out of the large glass doors.

"Right… well now what?" Rose sighed, looking out at the darkened night and passing cars.

The Doctor watched as her eyes glided around the cars and traffic of Florida. He took her hand. "Come on," he murmured.

They walked down the quiet city streets.

They were still walking an hour later.

It wasn't long before Rose realised if she didn't stop him soon they might just keep walking forever. She brought him to a halt outside a rather large, but not too bad looking red brick hotel. "Here," she declared.

The Doctor looked up at it, wrinkling his nose. "Ah, Rose! This is supposed to be a… kinda, romantic thing, I wanted it to –"

Rose pressed her finger on his lips. "I know. But my feet are killing me, and we can't really just walk around all night. What kinda 'romantic thing' is that? You can kill Pete for not booking us into that place when we back if you like. But for now. Here's fine." She grinned cheekily, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Besides, as long as I'm with you why should it matter where we are? Makes no difference to me."

He smiled back. He couldn't argue with that. "Right."

--

**A/N: Nothing happened. Bet that bored you, huh? Well… review anyway? Something happens next time IN the red-brick-hotel (don't worry; s'not smut – well, if you are worried bout that) **


End file.
